Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-1 & 0 \\ -1 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ A$ ?
Solution: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -4 $